The Most Happy
by Muffin Creamer
Summary: Rin has failed his exorcist exam and awaits his death. Mentions of Okumuracest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been really into Tudor history for a while now, and I've recently acquired this idea. I've incorporated parts of Anne Boleyn's execution into this story.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

This was it. Today was the day the spawn of Satan, Rin Okumura, would be publicly executed. He'd been staying in confinement for the past 17 days as the Order decided to do with him. Mephisto and Yukio had been arguing his case nonstop, saying that he had not been given enough time to become an exorcist and other points, while the Order declared that the agreement was fair and just.

The Order had clearly won; it had just been a matter of how they were to dispose of the demon. Some suggested burning at the stake, while others suggested the boy being hanged, drawn, and quartered. They ultimately decided the most humane way, other than to put a bullet through his head, was to behead him with a sword.

Now Rin Okumura and his brother Yukio Okumura sat together in his confinement chamber spending what would be their last personal moments with each other crying, kissing, holding each other, and whispering loves to one another as they waited for the guard to bring him to his inevitable death.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd just like to add that, yes, these chapters are intended to be very short**

* * *

"W-will it hurt?" The condemned boy murmured to his brother while clinging to his body form. It was only a matter of minutes before he would be taken to the scaffold.

"No. It won't hurt. It'll be over before you know it. Don't be scared, okay?" Yukio began to stroke the dark locks, holding his brother firmly to his body. He wanted to savor these last few moments with him.

"I'm scared."

"I know, Rin, but it'll be alright. I promise."

"I love you." Rin began to cry hard. Rin couldn't bear the thought of leaving Yukio alone forever.

Cupping his brother's face, he kissed down from his forehead to his nose, lips, and down the small, pale neck. "I love you, too. So much."

The couple locked lips for a few seconds before the chamber door was opened to reveal the guard. The man looked pitifully and the ill-fated pair, for he knew that they were good people and not the demons others have been portraying them as.

"The hour approaches, sir. We must make ready."

Rin nodded and cleaned himself up. He made sure that he looked as well as he could from staying in confinement for how long he was there. Once he was presentable, he began to walk calmly with his head high and his brother by his side to his death.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was writing the last bits of this and omg I was about to cry. This is the final chapter and I hope you all liked it.**

* * *

As the boy began to walk, he was stopped by the guardsman who extended his hand to give to Rin a small sac of money. "The Order asks that you take this purse. It has 2, 579 yen in it to pay the headsman for his services and to distribute alms to the poorer monasteries in Japan."

Rin of course nodded and took the purse, inwardly feeling quite insulted that he would have to give the executioner his sum himself. "Thank you."

The guardsmen then continued to speak, "Will you and your brother follow me."

With fear and anxiety rushing over him, Rin nodded and turned to his brother to follow him. They walked out of the chamber and to the scaffold that was set up in the center of the True Cross courtyard. Rin could fondly remember all the times he had spent there with his friends, now he would spend his last day there to die. He frowned at the thought.

The execution was public, and so the students of True Cross along with religious fanatics and other exorcists were lined up to watch the spawn of Satan be killed. The people crowded the area were Rin came out and they made a large path for him all the way to the scaffold.

Rin himself tried to mask the fear eating at him in the pit of his stomach with an indifferent expression; he didn't want to go out as a beggar or someone without dignity. He at least could hold on to that. Although, to anyone else watching, it was easy to see the fear maybe not on his face, but in his eyes.

The crowd watched as he passed through. Many yelled profanities at him; things such as "demon", "evil spawn", "sinner", etc., but he ignored it and continued to walk. Others reached out to touch him and make the sign of the cross.

When he reached the wooden scaffold, Rin could feel the pit of his stomach drop. Nevertheless, he walked up the steps and looked outward on the crowd. The boy saw his friends in the crowd, too. They were probably forced to watch by the Order. He could see them all crying for him, something he didn't want; although, now he wouldn't be able to stop it anyway.

Before he was to die, he wanted to make a speech. Something that would impact the people that so wanted him dead. Rin looked towards the guardsman. "Sir, please do not give the signal for my death until I have spoken what I want to say."

The guardsman nodded, and Rin looked onto the crowd as they began to quiet down. "Good Christian people, I have not come here to preach a sermon; I have come here to die, for according to the law and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it.

"I have not come to accuse any man, nor to speak of why I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray that you spare my twin brother, Yukio, any hatred, for never was there ever a gentler nor more merciful person, and to me he was always a good, a gentle, and a loving brother.

"And if any person will meddle of my cause, please judge it kindly… "

Rin then looked back towards his brother and embraced him one last time, before Yukio had to step off the scaffold. He was given a small white hat to gather his long navy locks so they wouldn't interfere with the blow.

He then gave the executioner, who he recognized to be Angel, the purse of money and was motioned to kneel. Before doing so, he finished his small speech, "And so I take my leave of the world and of you all… and I heartily desire you all to pray for me."

The ending was rebounded with "Bless you!" from the crowd, who might now just be seeing the innocence of the young boy they were going to watch be killed.

Rin kneeled down on the wood, and was then blindfolded with a scarf so he would not look back to see when the sword would swing.

Although he was raised in a monastery, he was never very much religious, but now before he died he didn't want to take any chances, and so he chanted with fervor, "To Jesus Christ I commend my soul, Lord Jesus receive my soul, oh God have pity on my soul."

Rin could not see it, but the crowd then kneeled and began to pray for him.

He took in large gulps of air as he waited for the inevitable blow to come.

You could even see a single tear flowing down his cheek before the blow struck his neck, his last breathe cut short by the fatal blow given to him, his brother screaming out in pure agony as he watched his brothers and lovers head fall into the hay.

It was not only Rin Okumura who died that day, but also the hearts and souls of everyone else close to him.

Although, in death, he would remain The Most Happy.


End file.
